Dual clutch transmissions include a plurality of synchronizers. Each synchronizer moves along a layshaft into and out of interlocking engagement with at least one, and often two different gears to rotatably couple one of the gears to the layshaft. Each synchronizer includes a synchronizer actuator fork that moves the synchronizer axially along the layshaft. A transmission control module must know a position of the synchronizer actuator fork when the synchronizer is engaged with each of the different gears, a neutral position of the synchronizer actuator fork when the synchronizer is not engaged with any of the different gears, and a synchronous position in which the synchronizer initially contacts each of the different gears but is not yet fully engaged with the different gears, in order to properly control the operation of the dual clutch transmission.